camrenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sezon 1
Odcinek 1 Nazwa odcinka: Pilot # Do: Aria || Bawi się tak ze wszystkimi. To normalne. Zapytaj taty '-A' || # Do: Emily || Em, znalazłaś sobie zastępczynię. Znowu masz się z kim całować '-A' || # Do: Spencer || Biedna Spencer. Zawsze chce mieć chłopaków Melisy. Lepiej uważaj, bo powiem o pocałunku '-A' || # Do: Hanna || Lepiej uważaj, Hanna. W więzieniu mają tłuste żarcie '-A' || # Do: Wszystkie || Wciąż tu jestem, szmaty i wiem wszystko '-A' || Odcinek 2 Nazwa odcinka: The Jenna Thing # Do: Aria || Chwila prawdy '-A' || # Do: Wszystkie || Szkoda, że nie widzi waszych min '-A' || # Do: Emily || A gdzie buziaczek na dobranoc? Ten jest ode mnie '-A' || # Do: Aria || Nie ładnie całować się z nauczycielami. Obiecuję, że ktoś na tym ucierpi '-A' || Odcinek 3 Nazwa odcinka: To Kill a Mocking Girl # Do: Wszystkie || Sezon na kłamczuchy rozpoczęty, pora na polowanie '-A' || # Do: Hanna || Biedna, nigdy go nie dostaniesz '-A' || Odcinek 4 Nazwa odcinka: Can You Hear Me Now? # List do mamy Arii || Byron ma romans z inną kobietą. To nic ważnego. Zaczęło się przed waszym wyjazdem na Islandię. Wiem, że to ciężkie, ale taka jest prawda. Jeśli nie wierzysz, spytaj się córki, wie o wszystkim '-A' || # Do: Wszystkie || Nie ma tak łatwo, szmaty '-A' || Odcinek 5 Nazwa odcinka: Reality Bites Me # Do: Hanna || Ciekawe, co się dzieje za waszymi plecami '-A' || # Do: Hanna || Teraz znam dwa sekrety: Hanna nie ma chłopaka, a Emily ma dziewczynę '-A' || # Do: Aria || Szczęściara! My robimy pracę domową, a ty robisz to z nauczycielem '-A' || Odcinek 6 Nazwa odcinka: There's No Place Like Homecoming # Do: Wszystkie || Nie ma to jak szalony bal. Do zobaczenia '-A' || # Do: Spencer || Pożegnaj swoją przyjaciółkę. Kto następny? '-A' || Odcinek 7 Nazwa odcinka: The Homecoming Hangover # Do: Emily || Dzięki, że pozbyłyście się Tobiego '-A' || Odcinek 8 Nazwa odcinka: Please Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone # Do: Spencer || Napisz to porządnie. Mam cię na oku '-A' || Odcinek 9 Nazwa odcinka: The Perfect Storm # Do: Emily || Nic już nie ukryjesz. Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłam '-A' || # Do: Emily || Nie tylko ty miałaś wielkie nadzieje. Sprawdź to xoxo '-A' || # Do: Spencer || Niedługo stracicie Emily. Kto następny? '-A' || Odcinek 10 Nazwa odcinka: Keep Your Friends Close # Do: Wszystkie || Camp Mona to podchody, a ja jestem nagrodą. Spróbujcie mnie znaleźć, suki '-A' || # Do: Aria || Czytaj, strona 22 '-A' || # Do: Aria || Znalazłyście moją bransoletkę, znajdźcie mnie. Powodzenia, suki '-A' || # Do: Wszystkie || Jesteście w ciemnościach jak Jenna. Szukacie w złych miejscach '-A' || # Do: Aria || Hanna za dużo wiedziała '-A' || Odcinek 11 Nazwa odcinka: Moments Later # Do: Hanna || Przepraszam, zagalopowałem się. Całuski '-A' || Odcinek 12 Nazwa odcinka: Salt Meets Wound # Do: Hanna || Jaka matka, taka córka. Z tą nogą daleko nie uciekniesz '-A' || # Do: Spencer || Punkt, set, mecz '-A' || # Do: Hanna || Odzyskasz pieniądze. Rób, co ci każę '-A' || Odcinek 13 Nazwa odcinka: Know Your Frenemies # Do: Spencer || Ślub z miłości czy alibi? '-A' || # Do: Hanna || Idź na Main St. odebrać zamówienie '-A' || # Do: Hanna || Chcesz pieniądze? Zjedz wszystko '-A' || # Do: Hanna || Wiesz jak się tego pozbyć '-A' || # Do: Hanna || Hrum, hrum '-A' || # Do: Wszystkie || A jak Alison, nie Amator '-A' || # Do: Aria || Nie mówcie, że nic wam nie dałem. Włączcie komputer '-A' || Odcinek 14 Nazwa odcinka: Careful What U Wish 4 # Do: Hanna || Chcesz pomóc mamusi? Mam dla ciebie zadanie '-A' || # Do: Hanna || Pierwsze zadanie: $200 za każdy taniec z Lucasem '-A' || # Do: Hanna || Chcesz podwyżkę? $500 za każdy taniec '-A' || # Do: Hanna || Masz serce Lucasa. Teraz je złam. Dostaniesz $1000 '-A' || # Do: Spencer || Uważajcie. Ja nie uważałam '-A' || Odcinek 15 Nazwa odcinka: If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again # Do: Hanna || Chcesz pomóc $$$? Pokaż mamie Arii, co ukrywa jej córeczka '-A' || Odcinek 16 Nazwa odcinka: Je Suis Un Ami # Do: Hanna || Caleb siedzi cicho, ale ja nie '-A' || # Do: Aria || Prawie cię nakryli. Pogadaj z Hanną '-A' || Odcinek 17 Nazwa odcinka: The New Normal # Do: Spencer || Jenna będzie bardzo zła '-A' || Odcinek 18 Nazwa odcinka: The Bad Seed # Do: Wszystkie || Ani słowa, inaczej wasza krew będzie następna '-A' || Odcinek 19 Nazwa odcinka: A Person Of Interest # Do: Aria || Twój kochanek zaprzyjaźnił się z wrogiem. Zacznij się bać '-A' || # Do: Spencer || Zimno, zimniej '-A' || # Do: Wszystkie || Mam dla was wiadomość. Spencer Hastings jest podejrzana o zamordowanie mnie '-A' || Odcinek 20 Nazwa odcinka: Someone to Watch Over Me # Do: Hanna || Kochana, postaraj się je poskładać. Buziaki '-A' || Odcinek 21 Nazwa odcinka: Monsters in the End # Do: Emily || Biedna Emily. Chyba lubisz kłamczuchy? '-A' || # Do: Spencer || Dobrze się bawisz? Zamknij się, inaczej ja cię zamknę '-A' || Odcinek 22 Nazwa odcinka: For Whom the Bell Tolls # Do: Wszystkie || Zapnijcie pasy. Nic nie jest takie, jakie wam się wydaje '-A' || # Do: Wszystkie || Śpijcie dobrze, dopóki możecie '-A' ||